The present invention relates to games of amusement and, in particular, to board games of the type which can be played by two or more people, including a board with a series of playing squares and pieces which can be moved about on the squares.
There have been heretofore proposed numerous types of board games in which pieces are moved about squares on the board. Games such as "checkers" have simplistic rules and identical pieces and thus are easy to learn and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. However, games such as checkers do not involve as high a level of skill and strategy as many people desire.
Board games such as chess offer higher levels of skill and strategy, but have numerous different pieces with different rules of movement for each, and are thus more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to learn. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a novel board game.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel board game which utilizes inexpensive components and simplified rules and which involves a high level of skill and strategy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel board game which comprises only a simplistic board and two sets of identically formed pieces and which involves a complex level of skill and strategy.